


Roses Are Red

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humour, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-24
Updated: 2011-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Lover's Day in the Midlands, and Richard is trying to recite a romantic poem. Cara and Zedd's interruptions and observations are frustrating his efforts though. Fluff, Humour. Minor mention of episode 'Princess'<br/><i>No they're not. They're white, and pink, and even yellow. To say they're red is inaccurate.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses Are Red

**Author's Note:**

> For a legendland challenge, prompt 'red'

"Roses are red," Richard began, leaning in towards Kahlan with a smile on his face.

"No they're not," Cara said. "They're white, and pink, and even yellow. To say they're red is inaccurate."

Richard sighed. "It's a traditional Lover's Day poem," he said.

"Red is a romantic colour," Kahlan said.

Cara stared down at her leathers. Which made everyone stare at her leathers.

"Anyway," Kahlan said, mildly flustered, "red roses are a sign of love."

"Why? What's so special about red roses?" Cara asked. "They're not that rare."

Kahlan pondered this as they walked, her boots kicking up dust from the dirt path.

"Black roses," Zedd said suddenly. "Now they're rare. I used to grow them – magically, of course – and they were very popular. A man with a rose like that is never alone on Lover's Day."

Cara raised an eyebrow. "Even I might be impressed by a bloom like that," she conceded.

"Roses are red," Richard said loudly, determined to get back on track, "Violets are blue –"

"Actually, I think they are violet," Cara said.

"Hence the name," Zedd agreed.

Richard sighed in exasperation.

"Happy Lover's Day," Kahlan said, kissing him on one cheek.

"I didn't get you a gift and I haven't even been able to finish the poem yet," Richard said.

"It's the thought that counts," Kahlan soothed.

"Hmph," Zedd said. "Not in my experience. You show up without a gift of some sort and you'll not be getting any love."

"Let's just change the subject," Richard said wearily.

"Blood is red, veins are blue," Cara said after a moment's thought, "You are Lord Rahl, thus I'm loyal to you."

Zedd clapped his hands in delight. "You did learn something at the Margrave's palace!"

Cara smiled and Kahlan laughed. Richard gave in and grinned at them. It wasn't a traditional way to spend Lover's Day, but it could be worse.


End file.
